Talk:Dawn Summers
Reality or memories altered? It isn't specified if the Order of Dagon altered reality or simply altered memories or possibly both to make Dawn fit in. So what did they exactly do? (TheWikiWitch (talk) 08:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC)) Yes, we see that Dawn has physical attributes such as the picture she gives Buffy of them at the beach with their dad and her diaries as well. : Maybe a mix of both? After all, altering a person's memory would also mean you have effectively altered reality, because he/she was not supposed to have those false memories to begin with. Also, written records existed that pertained to Dawn, so the monks have definitely altered reality to a certain degree as well. Finally, since the key itself was made human, then I suppose we could safely say at the very least, the reality about the Key's true form was altered. After the ritual, some texts and beings still existed that recorded and described the Key's true/initial form, and books are outside the categories of simple memory altering. FTWinchester (talk) 01:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Wording 'Dawn was supposedly born in 1986 in Los Angeles, and had moved with Buffy and Joyce to Sunnydale after Buffy burned down the Hemery High School gym at age ten.' The wording here makes it sound like Buffy was 10 when she burnt the gym down, It could do with correcting.HaveFaith 10:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Done. Ingsoc 10:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Possible Continuity Error While it makes sense that the monks would affect the memories of everyone who should have met Dawn, how was Angelus affected? When all this reality's references to the Beast, including Angel's memories of it, were erased, Angelus was unaffected because at the time he technically didn't exist. So wouldn't it make sense that the monks' spell shouldn't have affected Angelus and therefore he shouldn't have known who Dawn was when he called the Summers' home? Or were the monks packing more mojo than an interdimensional superbeing? *Huh, i never thought about that but if i had to guess (That's all i'm doing: guessing) i'd say it was because when memories of The Beast were removed a simple wipe on this dimension occured. But with the Monks they forcefully put memories into the minds of people who should have met her. the wipe on the memories of the Beast was a lot less specific. That's my guess. Millsnj09 22:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Non canon comics: Why are non-canon comics included in this article? May I add a "It is argued if the pre-season 8 comics are canon or not, but in these comics, it's shown that.." line or two? I think it could be confusing to have non-canon comics in the articles, since people unfamiliar with that some comics are canon and some aren't, could assume that it's part of the official backstory of the characters. And since we can assume the writers of the show and the canon comics don't consider those comics to be official, they didn't and won't have those stories in mind when writing. In the future comics, those old non-canon comics might even contradict the new canon comics. Skytteflickan88 17:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Skytteflickan88 :First of all, please sign your posts. Second, articles should be written from an in-universe perspective, so your proposed line would be frowned upon unless it is in a behind the scenes section. Lastly, what parts are you specifically concerned about? DinoSlider 19:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : I'm concerned about the use of the comic 'False Memories' beneath "Alterations to the Buffyverse caused by : Dawn's presence." Since it has never been declared canon by anyone working with the comics, it's fair to : assume it's not part of the official story, thus one should add a note, making the reader of the article aware : that it might or might not be "true". The opposite would be such canon comics as Season 8, which have been : declared canon. Skytteflickan88 17:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Skytteflickan88 : Nevermind, I vaugely recall being displeased about this issue before, that non-can stories were used as sources alongside official sources. Is that common practice on this wiki? In that case I guess there's nothing to argue about, if that's how it's done here Skytteflickan88 18:19, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Skytteflickan88 *It generally is. It's been a long-debated issue, but the de facto policy is to include as much as we can and not think to hard about it. We're fictional historians, not analysts, so we document everything, so long as it's officially licensed. Din's Fire 997 02:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) How many monsters has Dawn killed? I think it would be very interesting to include a list of the monsters that Dawn killed during the series. -Howarthe (talk) 05:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god...Dawn's dying. I just added what was stated in Willow: Wonderland and what's going on in Buffy's new issue together. I think she's basically growing weaker and weaker since magic is gone, she was nothing but a living PORTAL after all. I think this is the price Buffy is going to pay, the death of her sister. But then again, Dawn might also be the key to fixing everything. She's the Key after all, magic or not her personal power was opening a rift through dimenstions. :Yeah! I think that too... After all Dawn was magic, or at least was created by magic... Now that magic has gone, maybe she has to go too!! Poor little girl!